Kokuyoku no Maigo
by Ruin Takada
Summary: When Kurai and Satoshi discover a black box in an alleyway, they are thrust into the disturbing secrets of the not so distant past. Shonen-ai, ON HIATUS BUT LEFT ON 4 THE MEMORIES
1. Shippai Shita!

**Hey, readers! This is KuraiSeken here. Please enjoy the fanfic that I've toiled over just for you! (Actually, this was first written a bit ago and the idea started when my Drama class had a substitute teacher who told us to write a story based on what would happen if someone found a black box, but anyway…) So, ENJOY and please R&R**

**Chapter I**

Shippai shita!

It was a cool Friday afternoon and my friend Satoshi and I were walking home from school, his blue hair swished about in the wind and his sapphire eyes seemed to twinkle behind his glasses as he smiled sweetly at me. I always thought that he fancied me ever since we met when we were 10 years old, but now we were 15, and in the 9th grade, I was almost sure of it.

"So, Dark, whose house are we dining at tonight?" Dark isn't my real name (as if I - a 15 year old girl – could be the Infamous Phantom Thief Dark), it's my nickname. Satoshi is the only one who calls me that because he and I are the only ones who know my first name – Kurai – means "dark". Because of our friendship, (and us being total opposites) I call Satoshi "Krad".

What also made us such good friends was the fact we were both sets of twins, our twins both looking nothing like us. My twin was called Akai and had red hair that she had cropped just below ear level… herself. She was a little shorter than me and even though I had a longer nose I was admittedly the cool looking one while she looked pretty childish. Satoshi's twin was called Shiro and had blond hair that was very long and wavy. Shiro was a strange boy for he a very obsessive and persuasive person who would call Satoshi "Satoshi-sama" if he ever wanted a favour.

What was even weirder was the way he styled his hair: He tied an ornate metal cross the length and width of my hand to his extremely long ponytail, and he also had a very long frond of hair at the front. Even though his hair is as long as he is tall, and carries the burden of the cross, it seems to float above the ground as though weightless, and _never_ touches it. His eyes were amber and every time he looked at you, a wave of malevolence seemed to emanate from them

"Mine," I answered him "we went to your house last Friday, where you cooked use that sushi dinner."

"Won't Mrs Kaitou mind?"

"No she won't, she loves to cook too much to refuse"

"O.k." He then took off his glasses and tucked them into the breast pocket of his school shirt before shouting; "Race you there!" as he ran off in front, leaving me to catch him up.

"Wait for me, Krad!" I shouted as I ran, my long dark purple hair nearly covering my eyes. I didn't dye my hair purple; I was born with it that colour. No one knows why – not even Krad does, and he's the brainiest kid at Onamuza middle school – but my Mum has her suspicions, though she won't tell me any of them!

We were now neck and neck and I knew that my house wasn't very far away at this point. I also knew of a shortcut in the form of an alleyway that was just around the corner. As I ran, I trained my amethyst eyes to look out for the shortcut… and there it was! I turned into it so fast that Krad ran straight past it and carried on going down the long cut.

I was running at top speed now and getting faster. I was nearly at the end of the alleyway, when suddenly I tripped. I felt as though I had flown through the air before hitting the ground with a "THUD!" I sat up and looked over my shoulder… and saw nothing but a box that had been painted black in the middle of the alleyway. From how I had tripped over it, it must have full to the brim with bits and bobs. I slowly stood up, walked towards it, and picked it up. I expected it to be really heavy, but it wasn't, it was surprisingly light. I could hear footsteps behind me. I tried to keep calm but as the person shouted "BOO!!" I dropped the box in shock. I whizzed round to see Krad laughing his head off like a loon on loon pills.

"Krad, you idiot!" I punched him in retaliation and laughed as I saw him tumble to the ground in pain. Suddenly, I heard the sound of great wings flapping. I turned to watch as some kind of spirit raised up from inside the box. I couldn't believe my eyes, but after rubbing my eyes repeatedly, and seeing the spirit take shape, it was true: I had indeed released something… something that – I will soon realize – wasn't meant to be.

**Author's note: Hi it's me, KuraiSeken. This is my first fanfic so sorry if it doesn't sound right but it WILL GET BETTER!!!!! All of the chapter titles are in Romaji (the English version of Japanese) so to help you out, at the end of each chapter I'll tell you what the chapter title means. This one means: "I Made a Mistake!". THANK YOU! Please R&R!!!!!!! XD **

**Oh, and Krad's little angel, I made a couple of mistakes when uploading it onto the site so I've redone it just for you!**


	2. Yumigata no hikari o tootte

**Hey, here's the second chapter here just for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel but I do own Kaitou Kurai!**

Chapter II

Yumigata no hikari o tootte

When the spirit had taken it's form, I saw that a boy was standing where the box once was, a tall seventeen year old boy with amethyst eyes and dark purple hair that came down in long spikes at the front but short at the back. From his back protruded a pair of great black wings. Even though he wore a pair of jeans and a baggy shirt, it was easy to see that he was slim and fit.

Suddenly, he bent into a deep bow, and said in his deep voice: "You have released me from the dreaded small box that has inflicted me with claustrophobia and a need for years of therapy, your wish is my command O great -." He looked up and stared at me, expecting my name.

"Er, Kaitou Kurai." I muttered quietly. The boy then repeated my name, "Kaitou Kurai…" Before I knew it, I was swept into his arms and trapped in his tight embrace. From this close, I could see that he was heads and shoulders taller than me, taller even than Krad, who was only taller than me by inches.

"Why _hello _Kurai. I've been waiting for you for_ ages_!"

"Who-who are you?"

"I am Kaitou Dark, the Infamous Phantom Thief: Expert art thief and the Ultimate Lover." He waggled his eyebrows at this, making me feel all the more uncomfortable near him. I tried to pull myself away from him, but the more I struggled, the more he held on.

I looked over at Krad and saw that he was staring at us, mouth open wide. Dark followed my gaze, and with one look at him, he released me, only to wrestle Krad to floor, holding him down by his neck.

" You bitch! That's for locking me in that box for 9 months!" Still holding onto him by his neck, Dark lifted him up until Krad's feet were dangling at least a foot from the ground, his face going red from the lack of oxygen. Forgetting my nervousness, I shouted, "Let go of Satoshi's neck before you snap it like a twig!"

"Why should I? He's Satoshi Hiwatari, the asshole who locked me in the box and sent me to some other universe to be kicked about by the millions of druggies and alcoholics that have passed through here over the months." His wings flapped angrily, as though threatening to carry Krad off by his neck.

"But… I'm… Hikari… Satoshi!" He gasped as Dark's grip tightened.

"Why should I believe you?!" Dark's teeth were now bared, and his anger seemed to flare from his eyes.

"Because it's obvious he's never met you," I said, trying to intervene "and if you kill him, I'll get a restraining order against you." He dropped Krad to the floor and I was once again swept into his arms.

He bent towards me again, gently puckering his lips. I closed my eyes and braced myself for his inevitable kiss… but it didn't come. I opened my eyes to find an archway of bright white light where the box once stood.

Dark was laughing maniacally as he pushed Krad through the archway. He tried to hold onto the sides of the archway to stop himself from falling through, but the sides were made from pure light, and his fingers went straight through it, making him topple through the light as though it were air. As he fell through he screamed loudly and continuously.

Dark then whispered in my ear, "Close your eyes!" before jumping through the archway. I quickly closed my eyes as the light nearly blinded me. Despite my loathing for him, I held onto him tightly in fear of falling, for I didn't know what would emerge on the other side, or what I was to expect.

**Author's note: Hi, it's me KuraiSeken! The chapter title today means **

"**Through the Arch of Light". I'm sorry if you're still unsure what the hell is happening but ALL WILL COME CLEAR … eventually. See you 'til next time!**


	3. Hantaigawa

**Ah Ha! Chapter three is here! This is where things start to make a little sense. I am saying no more…**

Chapter III

Hantaigawa

I heard a crash and Krad groaning. I quickly opened my eyes to see that Dark and I were still falling through the light, except I could see the other side. From what I could see, it looked exactly like the alleyway we had just left; only it appeared to be night time where we were heading. At the foot of the Other Side was Krad lying in a heap, groaning in pain.

Dark and I were getting closer… closer… and then we landed on the Other Side as gracefully as cats, only just managing to step over the groaning Krad. Dark then picked him up by his collar and set him up on his feet.

"Quick, follow me, He hissed "and if you blow our cover," he glared at Krad, "we'll all pay for it, especially you and me." He looked at me when he said the last part. I wasn't sure why, but I was sure it was something to do with how we looked.

As we ran through the night I saw many "WANTED" posters, all of them with Dark's name and face on each one. I suddenly understood what he meant by "we'll all pay for it." He was a criminal here, and (from what I could read from the posters) and wanted especially by Satoshi Hiwatari of the special police. Maybe he was the Satoshi Hiwatari that Dark had spoken of.

We eventually stopped outside a house, where Dark turned around and said, "Be very careful, she's probably set about a million traps so _follow my lead._"

We followed him up the drive. Up to now there weren't any traps so I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe she – whoever she was – had forgotten to lay any traps. After a quick pick at the lock Dark opened the door. What was behind it amazed us all, for from the walls erupted lasers all along the hall. Suddenly, I remembered what would happen everyday as I came home from school; I'd have to get through the Hall of Lasers by dodging the real ones and running through the fakes. Even Krad had to take part when he came over every over Friday.

I stared at the lasers and they were exactly where they were for me back home; I now knew what to do.

"They're exactly like the ones at home." I whispered to Krad

"Won't Dark want to know the Solution?" he whispered back.

"Are you kidding?!" Getting into the ready position, I bent down, and jumped over the first laser. Then, with as much sped as possible, I ran through all the fakes, jumping over the real ones occasionally. Finally I was at the end, with Krad one laser away from success. I looked over at Dark, who was halfway through. Stretching out his wings, he flew up to the ceiling; he was attempting to fly over them.

So wrapped up in his success, he foolishly let his right wing touch one of the real lasers. All of a sudden, the lasers switched off. Still in the air, he said, "So that must be how you switch the buggers off. And all these years of training…"

I didn't remember there being a switch-off laser. I wracked my brains, remembering what happened in this situation. Out of the blue, the answer came to me, and if I was right, Dark was in deep trouble…

**Authors note: So… what do ya think? The chapter title today means "Other Side" (which makes quite a bit of sense for the chapter title). Hopefully you've got an idea on where it started and what's gonna happen next. SEE YA, keep reading and please R&R!!! **


	4. Watashi ishi zenzen nakimasu!

**Here is chapter 4 for you! This doesn't give you much clue as to what the hell is going on, but it's cute filler so read anyways. (Awww, so kawai!!)**

Chapter IV

Watashi ishi zenzen nakimasu!

I was running; the police were after me, Satoshi Hiwatari leading the way.

"One day Daisuke," Shouted Satoshi, "Everyone will find out you're secret, and then you won't be so safe!" I looked behind me, and saw him laugh in anticipation, his blue hair shining in the moonlight.

I saw a nearby shoe shop, and ran inside, and there, standing on top of one of the walls of shoes, was the Infamous Krad, his long blond hair with ornate cross floating around him, adding to his already strong air of malice. And his white spread around him.

"Without Dark," he hissed, "your fate is inevitable." Suddenly, I was in an open-top cage, with tonnes and tonnes of shoes piling upon me, strangling me as effectively as water. The shoes were now over my head, and I felt the last of my breath being squeezed out, soon to silence me forever. "Help! Help! I'm drowning in footwearrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!"

I woke up sweating. It was just a dream. I looked at my alarm clock, which read 3 am. I was just dropping off again, when, all of a sudden, I heard deep, loud bangs coming from down stairs, and a scream of pain. I got out of bed and ran down stairs, the word "burglar" first coming to mind. Another scream was heard, making me jump.

Picking up a heavy book and holding it above my head, I walked into the hall, prepared to fight back if the burglar dared to strike. Yet what stood there was nothing I expected.

It was Phantom Thief Dark, and he was in big trouble!

Kurai's P.O.V

"Get down!" I shouted, but it was too late for knives shot out of the wall.

Before Dark could get down, one of the knives pinned him to the wall behind him, the knife going straight through his right wing, making him scream out in pain. Krad and I could only stare as red blood stained his wing, his feet hanging a foot off the ground. Before he could dodge, another knife stabbed through his other wing. He waved his arms frantically and stifled a scream as two more knives shot at him, going through each hand, making him scream out again. Blood dribbled from each hand, streaking the wall with red.

The result was a purple haired boy with wings, hung up on the wall in a cross shape like Christ. I heard steps coming from the end of the hall, so I turned around to see a red-haired boy carrying a book above his head (_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ to be exact (such a deadly weapon)); the shock on his face was terrible.

"Dark!" He shouted, sounding terrified. A red-haired woman and a black-haired man came down the stairs; the look on the faces as they set eyes on Dark was almost comical.

"I will not cry. I have never cried and I won't now." Said Dark defiantly, before bursting into tears.

**Author's note: Ha Ha, Dark got pwned!!! Admittedly the drowning in footwear gag came from the very last episode of **_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer, **_**when Spike woke up saying, "Help, I'm drowning in footwear!" Please don't sue me for that! Anyways, the chapter title today roughly translates as, "I will not cry". Of course, it's possible I said it wrong but oh wellll….**

**SEE YA, and please R&R!**


	5. Shiagemasu Hantai

**Here it is, the one you've all been waiting for: Kokuyoku no Maigo chapter five. As you may or may not have noticed, I have a tendency to use Roman numerals as chapter numbers. That my friends, is one of the many ways you can tell that the story has been written by me KuraiSeken, and not by some copy-cat hick in a jumpsuit! This chapter will make things a little more clear as to WTF is going on so this ain't filler material.**

Chapter V

Shiagemasu Hantai

Once Dark had been taken off the wall and bandaged, we all sat in the living room sipping hot chocolate. Dark didn't suffer too much from the pin-up, however, he was still in shock, and was sitting next to the woman who introduced herself as Emiko Niwa, hugging her as tears silently fell down his cheeks.

When I said that we were all standing, what I meant was that Krad wasn't: he was instead hanging from a wall by a knife through the back of his shirt. (Emiko had stabbed it through herself) The Niwas probably thought that he was Satoshi Hiwatari, and therefore thought he was responsible for the pin-up incident.

"Let me go! My name is Hikari Satoshi, my friends call me Krad and I didn't try to crucify Dark!" shouted Krad, waving his arms ridiculously, trying and failing to get himself off the wall. Suddenly, Emiko, Kosuke (the black-haired man) and Daisuke put their hands to their mouths in unison.

"W-w-what d-did you say y-you were c-called?" stammered Kosuke.

"Oh, I didn't." I told him, putting my hot chocolate onto the coffee table. "I'm Kaitou Kurai, but my friends call me Dark."

"And you two are from?" asked Emiko.

"We're from Onamuza." As I told them, Kosuke pulled a napkin out of his pocket and began writing down something on it with a pen (also courtesy of his pocket).

"And finally," asked Kosuke, "what is your world called?"

"Thrae. Why?"

"I thought so." Said Kosuke finally, and he let me look at the napkin, which read:

AZUMANO 

ONAMUZA

EARTH

THRAE

"You mean…?" I began.

"Yes." He answered. "You and…" he glanced at Krad, who'd stopped struggling, " _Krad_ came from what is known as to us Earthlings," he nodded to his family, "as a Parallel Universe, where night in Thrae is day in Earth and vice versa."

"Here we go with the complicated 'Parallel Universe' crap!" cut in Daisuke, rolling his eyes.

" You see, here in Earth, Dark and Krad – two entities – are total enemies, and would kill each other without a second glance. However, in Thrae, where you two are from, you are Kaitou Kurai, a name that translates as 'Mysterious Phantom Thief Dark'. Your nickname is Dark, Hikari Satoshi's is Krad, and you two are great friends.

"Hikari Satoshi's earthling counterpart is known as Satoshi Hiwatari. He is a Special Chief Commander in charge of capturing Dark. These two are rightfully enemies."

"So," he concluded, "Who on Thrae is Krad's counterpart, and who is Daisuke's?"

"Well," said Krad as he managed to grab hold of the knife behind his back and pull it out of the wall, freeing him, "Kurai and I both have twins that look nothing like us." He then sat down beside me and drunk down the rest of my hot chocolate before I could even protest.

"Go on…" Kosuke's eyes lit up, as though about to enlightened.

"My twin is called Shiro, and Kurai's is called Akai." He set the mug back down, took his wallet out and pulled out a photo. It showed Krad, Shiro, Akai and I together at the beach. Satoshi and I were smiling nicely at the camera, while Akai was giving a cheeky grin and putting up two fingers behind Shiro's head. Shiro however, wasn't smiling in any way: he was scowling, making it perfectly clear that he 'didn't want his bloody picture taken'.

"You see," I told him, "Shiro is the blond scowly one, and Akai is the cheeky red-head."

"What are they like?"

"Well," I answered, "Akai is nice but cheeky, and she's a total klutz."

"That's my little Dai-chan all over!" cooed Emiko as she ruffled Daisuke's hair. The poor 15 year old turned red, and he stared down at the Harry Potter book that was still in his hands. Embarrassment is a cruel punishment among the humanoid sub-species known as the teenager

"While Shiro perfectly embodies the 'Three S's'." continued Krad.

"Yeah, Sarcastic, Sadistic, and Scary!" Krad and I laughed, but we soon stopped: we were only ones to, and no likes to laugh alone. The others were silent, and grave looking, except for Dark, who was smiling.

"Yeah, that's my Krad all over!" we laughed again at this, this time with Dark joining in.

"Anyways," continued Dark, "Since there're now two Satoshis, two Krads and two Darks, you" he pointed to Krad, "will hence be known as Hikari so as not to melt my perfect brain, and you two," he pointed at the newly christened Hikari and I, "are no longer allowed to use or answer to your nicknames…" he smiled wickedly, "not even to each other! Mwah ha ha ha!!!!"

"Is it me," asked Daisuke, "or did this predicament become even more retarded?"

"So," asked Hikari, "how are we going to tell our parents that we're in some God-forsaken Esrevinu with no chance of survival except with a family of 'state-the-obvious' gingers and a purple haired guy who thinks he's Don Juan?"

"I know, why don't we do something so mind-numbingly simple and phone them?" I asked him. Now that the true impact of our predicament was hitting home, I was getting more and more pissed off as the seconds ticked by.

I ran to their phone, and without asking, I punched in my phone number, and waited for a reply. There was a beep, and…

"The phone number you have dialled is retarding up our system. Please hang up and do not try again. Thank you."

"FINE THEN," I shouted to the woman on the other end, "BE A BITCH!!!!!!!!!" I slammed it down, and - in a fit of rage – kicked the coffee table. Suddenly it broke in half, causing the mugs of hot chocolate to fall to the floor.

They all stared at the pieces of wood that once resembled a coffee table in disbelief, except for Hikari who smiled: because of the intense training that I 've been doing since I was five, I was a lot stronger than any other boy at my school. I was so much so that I punched a wall at school and almost completely destroyed it. I was then made to pay for the repair afterwards, and to top it off I was given a detention. It wasn't my fault… that school was falling apart anyway.

"Stupid woman thinks she's so smart!" I mumbled under my breath. Not only was I strong, I also had a bit of a short temper… Ok, a lot of a short temper.

"Now now Kaitou, don't get all heated up over a Voice Recording." Reasoned Daisuke, but I was having none of it.

"KAITOU'S MY SURNAME YOU LITTLE PIECE OF DAIBEN!!!!!!"

"Oh, so you Thraens all have your surnames in front of your first names?" asked Kosuke.

"YEAH, GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!!" Kosuke just stared at me, looking as though he was going to cry. Ha.

"Oo, she's a feisty one!" declared Dark, "I _like_ them feisty!"

"WELL I HATE YOU, DICKWEED!!!" I shouted. I absolutely refused to be anything _he_ liked. Dark just looked hurt.

"Fine then," he sulked, "if that's the way it gonna be, then I won't tell you who your father is."

I stopped shouting. If that was how the game was going to be played then I wasn't going to win points by acting like Edward Elric incarnate.

"Fine," I sighed, "I'll be good."

"Good," answered Emiko, "now that you two will be staying here you are going to have to be nice and well mannered. Daisuke and Dark will have to share, Kurai can have Father's old room, and Hikari can have the sofa. You two will have to help out and go to school with Daisuke, and-"

"But Mom!" interrupted Daisuke, "Hiwatari's in my class and if Hikari ends up in our class then Hiwatari might suspect something, what with them practically have the same name and looking identical and all."

"Oh hush up Daisuke and go back to bed!" Emiko waved away Daisuke's protest.

"But I'm too awake to go to bed!" whined Daisuke.

"You'll do as you're told, young man!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Baby, baby, Daisuke's a baby!" joined in Dark, repeating his silly chant as Emiko and Daisuke continued their childish argument

"NOW YOU'LL _BOTH_ GO TO BED!!!!" I yelled, perfectly pissed off at their immaturity. Daisuke and Dark stopped shouting and slunk off up the stairs pitifully like kicked puppies. It's a pity I couldn't kick them then and there.

"Emiko? Kosuke?" asked Hikari once Dark and Daisuke's footsteps had died away, "If I do go to this school with Kurai and Daisuke, can I use a different name?"

Meanwhile, in Daisuke's room…

Up in Daisuke's room, Dark was changing into his pyjamas while Daisuke sat on his bed looking down at him. Once changed, Dark climbed up the little ladder and sat on the bed with his red-haired friend.

"Dark?"

"Yes Daisuke?"

"I missed you too much for all the 9 months you were away."

"I missed you too, partner." Replied Dark solemnly as he pulled the sheets over himself and rested his head on the pillow.

"Good night, Daisuke."

"Good night, Dark." Daisuke then reached over Dark and switched the light off. They were now lying in darkness.

"Dark?"

"Yes, Daisuke?"

"Never leave me like that, OK?" there was a kind of yearning in his voice and Dark could tell that – for all the time he was locked away in a little box on Thrae – Daisuke truly missed him.

"I never will." Dark switched the light back on, closed his eyes, and kissed little Daisuke on the lips sweetly and tenderly, while at the same time putting his arm around him.

The pair parted from the sweetest of kisses. "I love you Dark, you know that?"

They kissed again, and when they parted once more… Dark answered his question:

"Yeah, and I always will."

**Author's note: And that, my faithful readers, was chapter 5. The chapter title this time means, "complete opposite". Once again I have no idea if the romagi is correct or not so please find out for yourself if it isn't correct. The term "Esrevinu" is the Thraen term for Universe. Of course, the former is the latter backwards. As you may have already worked out, many things in Thrae are Earthling words turned backwards, even the names! (The words "Thrae" and "Earth" may look backwards but actually aren't, to in-a-way symbolise how not everything in Thrae is topsy-turvy. More is to be explained later! SEE YA, and please review and wait patiently for chapter 6!**

**P.S. I did say there'd be Yaoi, and so I gave you Yaoi!!! Although, whether I upgrade it to sourlemon or keep it at sweetkissing is up to me**


	6. Fushigi!

**This is obviously getting confusing with the names and everything so this is a cast list to keep you on top of things here. **

**From Thrae (the ones who came from the Parallel Universe):**

**Kaitou Kurai. A.K.A. Dark**

**Hikari Satoshi. A.K.A. Krad. A.K.A Argentine Hikari (known by Dark as Hikari)**

**From Earth (original DNA cast)**

**Daisuke Niwa.**

**Dark Mousy.**

**Satoshi Hiwatari (the last Hikari)**

**Krad (NOT Kaitou Kurai's Krad)**

**Emiko Niwa.**

**Kosuke Niwa.**

Chapter VI 

Fushigi!

Over the weekend I spent with the Niwas before the start of Azumano Middle School, I found myself learning so much about the lives of this family.

One thing that I learnt of them was that the old man whose bedroom I'd moved into was no longer living with them. Don't be sad, he isn't dead: Daiki (that's his name) just went senile after Dark's disappearance and got put into a Home for Old People.

I had also learnt about a family of Artists called the Hikari's. The Hikari family of the Earth Universe (obviously not Hikari Satoshi's family) were – and still are – big enemies with the Niwas. Satoshi Hiwatari – or whatever his name is – is the last living descendant of the Hikari family, and should be treated with caution (at least according to Emiko).

And then I learnt of the Niwa family's curse. Before Dark was sealed in a black box to live for 9 months on Thrae, he used to be Daisuke's alter ego and live inside him (seems gross, doesn't it?). The Hikari's incidentally also have a curse: Krad. He's also an entity, like Dark. Although he is technically related to Dark, he is Dark's exact opposite. Krad – unlike Dark – is still Satoshi's alter ego, and apparently tortures him everyday.

If this background information isn't strange enough, then the Niwas themselves are something else! Let's start with Emiko: Because of her being a Housewife, she is something of an Obsessive Compulsive who likes everything "Just So". She freaks out if she sees even a speck of dust, and she must have all books in alphabetical order. However, when it came to training Daisuke, she'd go all out on the traps, and even set up actual death traps for him.

Now Daisuke: He's shy, absent-minded, clumsy, pessimistic, and ginger. Need I say more?

Ok now that one was a little short. Let's move on to Dark: He's a pervert and a true cad. He's weird and his tastes are a little…strange. Let me tell it to you straight: He hits on me like no tomorrow, but deep inside, he likes something…else. On the Friday night that I arrived at the Niwas – now two days ago, since today is Sunday – I accidentally walked into Daisuke and Dark's room, and saw them…kissing and…hugging and… well, you know…let's just say…I heard them…screaming.

And then there's Kosuke. He loves reading and gardening. He gives you good advice when you need it. In fact, he's the only normal Niwa in the household.

Well, at least I'm managing to somehow cope living with this madcap family of weirdoes. If I'm managing to just somehow survive, I'd hate to think how my Krad is dealing with it all, since he _was_ with me when I walked in on the DaisukeXDark lemontide.

Now that I know how the normal – I think not – earthling lives, I just hope Azumano Middle School tomorrow is a little bit _unlike_ what I expect to encounter there.

**Author's Note: Now **_**that's**_** a chapter! OK, today's chapter means "Weird!" and I'm sure you know why! OK, I **_**was**_** going to put this interesting story in the author's note of Chapter four of Family, but now seems a more relevant time. **

**Here it is: On Tuesday, on the 12****th**** of February, Daisukebebop – a renown author on Fanfiction and my sister – and I went to Sheffield Space Centre to buy some manga books (the SSC is where we get all our manga books). I had found the manga book I wanted within five minutes, so went to look at the **_**Let's draw Manga **_**books on sale. Now, imagine my surprise when I picked up a drawing book at random, only to find out it was called, **_**Let's draw Manga: Yaoi - by Botan Yamada.**_** The subtitle on it was: "Learn how to draw Cute Ukes and Sensual Semes", so of course I had to look through it. It wasn't too bad but it showed you how to draw two guys kissing. I mean: Ewwwww!!!!! **

**Well, I hope the story didn't scare you guys too badly! So, SEE YA and I hope you enjoyed this small informative chapter. **

**P.S. I will soon update my other fan fic Family, so bear with me. I'm also planning a third fan fic, which will be a DN Angel/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover. All's good on my end.**

**P.P.S. You've probably worked out I live in Britain, and no: I didn't feel the Earthquake. I slept through the entire thing so I'm fine. SEE YA! **


	7. Kyoufu no Kigen

**Mio my, where has the time gone? I'm now on Chapter seven and I'm amazed at how well this is going. When starting Chapter five, I was afraid I'd have to take this story off because I didn't know how to start it. But now that the main obstacles have been overcome, I will stop at nothing to get it finished!**

**Well…on second thoughts…Family might get in the way, and so will Lie To Me, so it may end up being weeks between each update from now on. Don't worry, it doesn't mean I don't love you guys! I just…er…um…don't have enough time on my hands…yeah, that's right. Well, on with Chapter 7, and ENJOY! **

**Note: **_**If writing looks like this, it's because the evil Krad is talking. **__If the writing looks like this, it'll be Satoshi Hiwatari replying with his thoughts._

Chapter VII

Kyoufu no Kigen

Day: Monday

Time: 700 hours

Location: Bedroom - in bed - in State of Dread

Its official: I hate Mondays. I've been dreading this day all weekend and now that it's here I have one thing to say: "Kill me, for I had a right to worry." I feel queasy as well – not a nice feeling!

Oddly enough, my Krad seems a happy bunny over this. A bit _too _happy. Then again, he's always liked school so it's probably just him being his good ol' weird self. He's been ready since ten minutes ago and we don't need to be ready for school for another hour if we want to be there for 9am (keeping in mind it's now 7am, and that we need to be out of the door for 8). I watched him from my door as he brushed his hair, and it's almost as though he's going on a date – with a real ten by the way he's always trying to brush it to perfection.

(A/N Please note: If a girl is a "real ten", it means her beauty is ten/ten, which is where the phrase comes from. Just thought I'd clear that up for you. And for you FMA fans: yes I did borrow that phrase from FMA episode 13.)

He agreed with me yesterday that he's not going to wear his glasses to school today, since he doesn't even need them in the first place, and that the alias he's going to use at school is "Argentine Hikari". Both of these changes are going to be carried out because of that Hiwatari guy who – if I'm right – will look exactly like my Krad. Although, where he came up with the name Argentine is completely beyond my ken, because I've never even heard the name before, never mind knowing why he chose it.

Apparently I'm going to have to change my name as well, because of the fact that these disrespectful Earthlings insist so much on having their family name last, even though it's obvious how disrespectful it is to have the family name last. I'm going to have to go around with the label "Kurai Kaitou" this week and I'm going to hate it. Oh, what would Mother say if she saw me now? How would she react to my dishonouring the family name?

"Oh, Kurai-Chan! Please can I come in?" I turned to the door, to see Emiko already standing in the open doorway, a female red and white middle-school uniform in her arms. Please don't tell me that's _my_ uniform! Please tell me that the hideous red and white sailor style school uniform is Daisuke's!

"Wh-what is that?" I asked, dreading the inevitable answer.

"What? This?" replied Emiko, "Why this is your Azumano Middle School uniform!" Yep. Once again I'm going to say: "Kill me, for I was right to worry!" Still, it would've been funny if Daisuke had to wear it.

"I'm just going to lie this on your chair here, see?" Wiping away the creases as she laid it on the chair, she turned around and was just about to exit, before saying, "Now when you've changed into it, please tell me, OK?" She exited the room, whistling a little tune as she shut the door.

What does she want me to do? Give her a twirl in it?

Getting out of bed, and picking up the hideous skirt – maroon coloured and plaid if I'm not mistaken – and began to get changed.

Interval

A/N. Remember. From now on Hikari Satoshi is known as Argentine, and in the beginning bit of this chapter he was known as Krad. Since Kurai and Argentine – please tell me you know who he is now – came from a parallel universe (or what they call an Esrevinu), the School Uniform they arrived in Azumano is very different from what the Middle School-ers in Azumano actually wear: Onamuza Middle school's colour is purple, while Azumano's is red. The school shoes that Argentine and Kurai wear for Middle school today are the same as the ones they use at their own school back on Thrae.

Oh yeah, please note that Kurai's room – the one that was formally Daiki's – joins directly onto the kitchen.

Just thought I'd clear it up for you. SEE YA. Now continue!

Forty-five minutes later

"Oh, Kurai-Chan, you look so adorable!" Cooed Emiko as I walked out of the bedroom in my new uniform, Daisuke, Argentine, Dark, and Kosuke sitting around the kitchen table as they ate breakfast.

"No I don't. The colours are _gruesome_, and the thing itself is horrible. " I told Emiko as she admired my uniform.

"You know, Kurai," began Argentine, "For the first time since we've arrived on Earth, I'm going to agree with you!"

"Oh ha ha. You're only saying that because _your_ hair doesn't clash with this poor excuse for a uniform!"

"Call me fashion-conscious," butted in Daisuke, "but its true: purple _does_ clash with r-"

"Don't. Say. Another. Word" It's official now: I hate gingers. Especially Daisuke…O.K, I only hate Daisuke…With the exception of Dark.

"The uniform may clash with her hair, but if you ask me, she looks pretty damn cute in it!" Three guesses who said _that_, now. Dark stood up from his seat and began walking towards me with his arms wide.

Pushing the damnéd Dark away – for I didn't want him hugging me again – I picked up my school bag off one of the chairs, and started eating a slice of toast, but I spat it back out again, for the toast made me feel sicker than I already did. I put the bitten toast on Daisuke's plate while he wasn't looking, and watched with glee as he absent-mindedly picked it up, put it into his mouth and ate it.

"Can Daisuke, Argentine and I set off for school now?" I asked, "It's quarter to 8 now, and I'd like to be on time today." Anything to get away from Dark.

"But why?" asked Daisuke, setting the small bit of toast he had left back on his plate, "The journey to school from the train station takes 35 minutes, and it takes fifteen minutes to walk the rest of the way to school, which means we'll only need to leave at 8 o'clock, not quarter to 8."

"Yeah, but it's going to take at _least_ fifteen minutes to _get_ to the station itself!" I shouted at the poor, stupid ginger. I was beginning to lose my rag with him, and I probably will at this rate.

"Dang, no wonder I'm always late for school..."

Idiot. No wonder he's always late: he's just too damn stupid.

"Oh, please can we go now?" pleaded Argentine, his eyes gleaming with hope. He'd probably been bursting to ask that question all morning. Honestly, I worry about that boy: no normal kid would actually plead to go to school, but then again...I could be wrong.

"Fine it's settled: we go to school now, before Argentine here dies with excitement." Suddenly, Argentine hugged me tightly: he was probably waiting all morning for me to say those words.

Picking up our bags, and walking out of the door, Daisuke suddenly blurted out, "When will I need to get ready for tonight's thievery?"

Emiko giggled, "Oh, silly! Dark's doing the stealing tonight, not you! Now that you boys have separated, you won't need to steal anything ever again! Now you three get off to school!"

Looking at me again, she suddenly smiled and her eyes were suddenly tearful. Sighing, she said, "Oh, Kurai! Look at you! So grown up in that uniform! It's like Dai-Chan's first day all over again!" Suddenly, Emiko burst into tears again, and it was all we could do to get out of the door and away from Daisuke's wreck of a mother.

Day: _Still_ Monday

Time: 845 hours

Location: Azumano Middle School - Still in little known 51st state of USA: the State of Dread

(A/N: Note that this is no longer in Kurai's P.O.V, OK? In fact this is now in third person until I say so.)

_Brrriiinnnggg! Brrriiinnnggg! _

The bell rang loudly to start school, but the students of 8th grade class ignored the bell and carried on their chatter. The girls in the corner giggling away at gossip, and the boys in another corner discussing last night's baseball. The only one who didn't join in any of the conversations taking place was Satoshi Hiwatari, who sat at his desk, reading a large book.

However, the talking seemed to cease as three people stepped into the classroom. In fact the whole room went silent and everyone turned to their direction, their eyes staring at two of the people in particular.

And just as quickly as it went silent, the classroom was back in up roar, the air filled with muttering.

_What's with the _hair?!

_Who does she think she is?! Phantom Thief Dark?! _

_Is there, like, two Hiwataris or something? _

_Wow, so Hiwatari _would _look good without glasses!_

Suddenly the muttering stopped, and it was soon apparent why: the teacher had just walked in, and everyone knew that – although she was a really nice teacher – she was no soft touch.

"Now now, class! Sit down please!" Everyone quickly sat down into their seats, except for the purple haired girl and the blue haired boy that were standing at the front of the classroom. The kids that were sitting down were all staring at the two new kids, except for Satoshi, who continued to read his large book.

"Now class," continued Tasuke-sensei, smiling like she always does, "We have two new students in our class, and I hope you'll all make them feel welcome. This here," she nodded at the purple haired girl, "Is Kurai Kaitou, and this one," she nodded towards the blue haired boy, "Is, um, Argentine Hikari." At this, Argentine smiled charmingly and waved.

Suddenly, Satoshi looked up from his book and stared at Argentine in shock, almost unable to believe what he saw.

"Something is going on," he muttered to himself, "And I don't like it!"

_**Damn, so it **_**is **_**true: you really **_**do **_**look a lot sexier without you glasses!**_

_Shut up, Krad. Just because some look-alike strolls in to the classroom doesn't mean you can go commenting all the time._

_**But this Argentine isn't just a look-alike, now is he? I'm sure you know already who he happens to be.**_

_Why should I care though? Besides, doesn't the girl look familiar?_

_**Your right! She does! In fact, it feels as though I've met her before…as though she's somehow connected to me…**_

_Stop talking rubbish! You're just saying that because she looks like Dark…although, she actually doesn't look bad for a Dark look-alike…almost…beaut- _

_**What's this?! What is this emotion you're feeling? I've not felt it for a LONG time! You're feeling LOVE, and it's letting me break out! Finally, a good stretch after ALL. THIS. TIME!!**_

Suddenly, Satoshi felt an intense stab of pain, and gasped as he felt Krad's wings brush roughly against his back from the inside, the new appendages trying to scrape free. Satoshi gripped the edge of his desk tightly as he tried to not scream from the pain. He tried to stop the transformation, tried to bottle up Krad power, but it was too late: he could nothing about it. He'd just have to try and slow down the transformation and not utter a sound, no matter how painful it got.

_But what if that fails?_ Satoshi couldn't help think, _What if I turn into Krad anyway? _The thought of Satoshi turning into Krad in front of a scared class put him into a state of dread, and made him break out in a cold sweat.

"Hello, you must be Satoshi." Whispered a voice suddenly, making him jump. He turned to look at the person next to him, and saw the new girl Kurai sitting next to him, wearing a smile that seemed to light up the room. Suddenly, he felt another wave of the intense pain, and he bit his lip to stop himself from screaming.

_**Yes…it's true…it's her…the one I've been searching for…**_

"What's wrong, Satoshi?" she asked, "Are you sick?" As she spoke, another wave of pain washed harshly over him again. It was almost as though Kurai herself was inducing the transformation, making it worse for him.

Suddenly, the biggest stab of pain yet gouged at him, and – before he could stop it – he felt a small part of the wings break through.

_No! Not here! Not now! Not where everyone can see me!_

Satoshi was starting to panic. He could feel the wings slowly and painfully slip out of his back, Krad laughing in his head, as if the slowness of the wings' birth was all part of his torture.

He couldn't take much more of this. If he didn't leave now, everyone would discover his secret, but if he left, he'd be in trouble with Tasuke-sensei. However, by staying he'd put so many people in danger – especially his beloved Kurai.

Making up his mind, he quickly stood up and ran out of the classroom, slamming the door just as his wings fully opened.

Back in the classroom, everyone was shocked at the young genius' sudden outburst, everyone either staring at the door or at the seat that Satoshi had once occupied, his book still on the table.

"What up with him?" asked Tasuke-sensei, more to herself than the class, "All I did was mention the I.Q test results…"

**Mwah ha ha! And that, my friends, is why Satoshi can never hold down a girlfriend! Chapter 7 has finally been completed, and after all this time as well. So, Satoshi has fallen in love? What a surprise! The King of Cold has a Crush! Pity having a crush makes him turn into Krad. Still, I don't blame him: she IS pretty cute, after all. Anyways, the chapter title this time means "State of Dread", a very appropriate title for this chapter. So, please tell me what you think of this one once you've read it. Chapter 8 will be up soon…**

**SEE YA**

**P.S. I'm sorry about the time it's taken to get updated, but I've been really busy with homework and my other stories. I'll take less time doing the next one. I PROMISE!!**


	8. Shinseki no Sukuimasu!

**Wow…and it seems like only yesterday that I was publishing Kokuyoku no Maigo for the first time…Oh how the time flies!! Well, since this story is partly about the crossing over to a parallel Universe (or Esrevinu, as the Thraens put it), this is going to be about what is happening on the other side of the Yumigata no Hikari (or, Arch of Light). Of course, since this is a parallel Universe, there are more differences than the counter-parts and the way Thraens write their names (with the surname first, and the first name following, so as to show respects to their ancestors). This chapter will be a bit of an eye-opener for those who have some unanswered questions – well, I hope this chapter answers questions… Anyways, here's Chapter 8!**

Chapter VIII

Shinseki no Sukuimasu!

Day: Friday night, Three days earlier

Time: 2100 hours (9pm)

Location: Kaitou Kurai's house,

Onamuza, Iaknohin, Thrae, the Esrevinu.

(A/N: Iaknohin is the name of Kurai's country. Basically it's the Thraen counter-part of the DN Angel version of Japan. It's pronounced, ee-uh-NŌ-hin. (There's a silent 'k'.))

Kaitou Akai's P.O.V

Oh Nasahsio, what's taking her so long? She was meant to be helping me with my homework, like, an hour ago! Instead of helping me, she's just taking bugger ages, leaving me to throw a tennis ball at the bedroom wall for entertainment while I wait for her. I swear, when she gets back I'm going to be throwing the ball at her _head_! She's going to _so_ regret standing me up like this when she very well knows that I need it in for tomorrow!

As target practise for when she gets back, I began throwing the ball really hard at a red mark on the white wall, from when Kurai had thought it a good idea to spray dye her then short hair red so as to confuse everyone at school into getting us mixed up – it never worked though: Mom had caught her at it just as she was about to do the first spray, causing her to miss and spray the wall instead. Thinking it was my idea, Mom made me clean it up, despite the fact that once spray dye hit a wall, it never budged.

Kurai may be annoying at times, but she always made up for it with something fun. In that case, I suppose I _won't_ hit her hard with the tennis ball – I'll just have to throw it half as hard.

Looking up at the clock, I watch the minute hand move to the quarter mark – that meant it was quarter past nine. By this time on a Friday night, Kurai and I would have already chosen and started a DVD to watch until 11 pm, the choice usually some western teen-movie like Road trip or a medical drama like House, or even an emina series like Death Note.

(A/N: Please note, that Emina is the Thraen counter-part of Anime, just so you know)

However, if the reason was love-related, I may just allow her to be excused from her punishment: I've seen the way that she looks at Hikari Satoshi, and it's quite surprising that they aren't going out already. They are extremely good friends and it probably wouldn't be an understatement if I were to say that they would risk their own lives to save each other's.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps come up the stairs. They were quick and urgent and heavy – Mom's footsteps. She walked into the room, tears in her eyes and the phone in her hands. Her nose was running, and every now and again she would give a sniff.

"Mom? What's wrong? Who's on the phone?" I couldn't keep the fear out of my voice, and the worry was forcing tears to well up in my eyes.

"T-that w-was M-mrs Hikari. _Sniff. _S-Satoshi and K-Kurai n-never g-got home. _Sniff. _T-their mi-." she faltered, and took a deep breath. "T-their mi-missing-" she suddenly dissolved into tears, crying hard and loud. Stunned by the news, I was frozen to the spot, practically unable to move and comfort Mom. Something bad has probably happened to Kurai and Satoshi, and it pained me that I didn't know.

Finally summoning up my strength, I put my arms around Mom, patting her on the back. "Don't worry," I whispered, "The Police will find them. They'll know what to do." Suddenly, from the corner of my eye, something strange happened: the red spray dye on the wall began to slowly fade before my very eyes, until there was nothing left but the tiniest unnoticeable speck of red. My eyes widened at the sight, and I was half-convinced to bang my head to snap myself out of the insanity.

This isn't right: any sort of magic was banned in this Esrevinu, and the disappearing act of the spray dye was definitely breaching some sort of scientific law or two. Shiro will have to know about this: he's really quite smart when it comes science and that. Besides, it's his brother that's missing, and he will want to help at any cost.

Lying in bed later that night, I decided that leaving the finding to the Police was not the way to go: only recently, a little boy was taken from his parents, and he's still not been recovered after two years of desperate searching – enough time for the boy to be pronounced legally dead. No, it's up to Shiro and I to find our siblings if we ever want to see them again.

Suddenly, I sat up in bed, eyes wide with amazement. Of course! Why didn't I think of it earlier: Shiro and I must start our own Shinseki no Sukuimasu – a Sibling Search! There have been many reports of kids doing a Shinseki no Sukuimasu, and finding them successfully without Police assistance. Why not Shiro and I do the same?

Now: let the searching begin!

Hurrah! Chapter 8 has finally been completed! I was planning on having it a bit longer but that was then and this is now. Still, at least the chapter is done now.

You know, it's coming up to a full year since the first chapter of this story was first published. I know the progress has been a bit slow, but I've been getting less time for this recently, what with GCSEs and the like. Still, I'm going to make it my New Year's resolution to not be such a lazy ass and actually complete a story some time soon, or at least start updating more often.

Well, I hope all of my faithful fans don't lose hope on me just because I've been losing slack and not updating for weeks at a time: I do have other stories to do, you know.

That's it for now. I hope you guys have enjoyed my so far one year of service on here, and I'm hoping to make the next year an even better one.

Please R&R this chapter. SEE YA!!!

P.S. the chapter title this time means: Sibling Rescue, or Rescue of Sibling. I know that Akai have put it to mean Sibling SEARCH, but it really depends how you want to look at it.


End file.
